


Как ты до этого додумалась?

by arekusandra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Queen Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekusandra/pseuds/arekusandra
Summary: "Доводилось ли тебе, милый мой читатель, бывать в Туссенте? Если нет, то я могу тебе только позавидовать, право слово! Тебе только предстоит увидеть чарующие пейзажи многочисленных виноградников и вдохнуть ароматы роскошных вин, прекрасных цветов и свежевыпеченного хлеба, прогуливаясь утром по звенящей боклерской мостовой..."
Kudos: 3





	Как ты до этого додумалась?

«Доводилось ли тебе, милый мой читатель, бывать в Туссенте? Если нет, то я могу тебе только позавидовать, право слово! Тебе только предстоит увидеть чарующие пейзажи многочисленных виноградников и вдохнуть ароматы роскошных вин, прекрасных цветов и свежевыпеченного хлеба, прогуливаясь утром по звенящей боклерской мостовой. Те же из вас, что бывали в этом прекрасном герцогстве смогут с превеликим удовольствием подтвердить мои дальнейшие слова. Край вина и любви пленяет красотой своих чистых озер, высоких гор и густых лесов. Заброшенные эльфские дворцы – сколько они хранят в себе тайн и сколько могут поведать удивительных историй! В Туссенте прекрасно все, но главное сокровище герцогства одновременно так далеко и так близко, и не каждый может это сокровище разглядеть и оценить по достоинству; это сокровище – жители Туссента. В высшей степени добросердечные люди, всеми своими мыслями и деяниями устремленные к достижению высших добродетелей! Жители герцогства могут рассказать вам за бокалом Эст-Эст чудесные истории о рыцарях и великанах, о драконах и колдуньях, а также, самое главное и представляющее интерес для путешественника – о бесчисленных свято чтимых этим добрым народом традициях. Одна из самых главных традиций – рыцарские турниры. Бывал ли ты, мой преданный читатель, на рыцарском турнире? Подобного рода зрелища имеют место проводиться на Севере, однако, по моему скромному мнению, лишь в Туссенте человек имеет возможность увидеть турнир во всей красе и в полной мере насладиться этим удивительным действом, напоминающим лично мне великолепный театр. На рыцарские турниры, что устраиваются в Туссенте практически на каждый праздник, будь то Йуле или же Праздник Ковша, стекаются рыцари со всего континента – в основном, конечно же, из Северных королевств и всех уголков Империи Нильфгаард. Порой среди них встречаются весьма интересные персонажи – взять хотя бы турнир 1275 года, в котором участвовал и, более того, одержал победу ведьмак, что стало своего рода прецедентом. Я говорю, разумеется, о Геральте из Ривии, дорогой мой читатель, с которым мне посчастливилось водить дружбу и, надо сказать, я поистине счастлив называть Геральта, вместе с которым мне пришлось пережить множество приключений, своим добрым другом. Тот турнир, 1275 года, был турниром не совсем обычным…» Геральт закрыл книгу и, улыбаясь, потер глаза. Лютик. Его стиль неповторим и просто невозможен. Поэт и прозаик, любимец женщин и детей, как всегда остается верен своему старому, не раз его выручавшему принципу: если не о чем писать, закончились сюжеты, покинула муза, или срочно нужны деньги – напиши о Геральте из Ривии.

Новый турнир должен начаться совсем скоро, через пару дней, и, как Геральт утром прочел в как всегда витиевато составленном и изобилующем речевыми излишествами письме княгини, он обязан быть почетным гостем. Это не было для него новостью. Геральт откинулся на спинку скамьи и окинул взглядом виноградники, усыпанные мелкими незаметными цветочками. Прошел год с тех пор, как он прибыл в Туссент и, по воле обстоятельств, скорее всего, останется навсегда. Он уже свыкся с ролью владельца поместья, дворянина, к собственному удивлению стал разбираться не только в вине как таковом, но и в вопросах его производства – начиная с высадки саженцев лозы, заканчивая выдержкой в бочках. Йен, никогда не любившая жару и солнце, внезапно полюбила виды залитой солнцем долины Сансретура, хоть и любовалась ими, сидя под навесом. Она перестала нервничать и злиться, а также перечитывать «Отравленный источник» Тиссаи де Врие. Геральт ни разу не видел ее с этой книгой в руках с того самого момента, как она переступила порог Корво-Бьянко. Для Геральта хватало и ведьмачьей работы – относительно небольшому, окруженному горами Амелл, герцогству было вполне достаточно одного ведьмака. Казалось, будто бы их Остров Яблонь обернулся этим поместьем. Туссент был поистине герцогством из мира сказок и чудес, название для той книги, столь популярной на Севере в качестве путеводителя по герцогству, было подобрано удивительно хорошо.

***

Начало турнира было, как принято в Туссенте, пышным, пафосным и многообещающим. Пахло травой, всевозможными цветами, украшавшими трибуны, разного рода едой – от свежевыпеченного хлеба, кренделей и лепешек, до жареных лягушек и прочих довольно сомнительных блюд. Люди стекались на турнирные поля – кто пешком, кто верхом, некоторые в каретах. Постепенно трибуны заполнялись народом. Утреннее солнце заливало золотом турнирные поля, легкий восточный ветер поднимал в воздух флаги Лирии и Ривии, Аэдирна, Туссента, Назаира, Цинтры и Виковаро. Сотни людей следили за тем, как хозяйка турнира – в этом году это была Антуанетта, одна из многих придворных дам Анны-Генриетты, благословляет участников и призывает их следовать рыцарским добродетелям. Удивительно много нильфгаардцев. Они вроде бы растворились в толпе, но их черные одежды среди всей этой туссентской пестроты слишком заметны. Геральт с высоких трибун наблюдал за участниками турнира – из знакомых лиц был только принц Анси – видимо Мэва никак не могла убедить любимого сына прекратить тратить государственные деньги на рыцарство. Тот, что был из Виковаро, стоял, высоко задрав неприлично длинный нос, аэдирнец почесывал бороду, одной рукой держа шлем. Казалось, что турнир будет смертельно скучным и пронизанным вещами на букву «П», которые Геральт не любил больше всего на свете – пафосом, притворством и патетикой.

Один из стоявших в шеренге, державших лошадей под уздцы, молодых и не очень рыцарей привлек его, Геральта, внимание – юноша был довольно хрупок и несколько ниже ростом, чем остальные рыцари. Доспехи на нем были легкими – кольчуга тонкого плетения и сюрко с цинтрийским гербом. Кроме того, он не поднимал забрала на шлеме с сине-золотым в цветах Цинтры плюмажем. Были ли у него причины для такого крайне невежливого поведения? Молодой человек выглядел откровенно хлипким для рыцаря и, как подумал Геральт, не мог бы продержаться и одного испытания на турнире.

Кириан из Цинтры. Йеннифэр, до этого молчавшая и сидевшая со скучающим видом (впрочем, по ней никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка, скучает она или это просто ее манера поведения – порой даже Геральт не могу разобрать, что у нее на уме) наклонилась к Геральту и шепнула: «Знаешь, мне это все что-то напоминает».

«Что же?» – так же шепотом спросил ведьмак.

Чародейка лишь загадочно улыбнулась: «Так тебе все и расскажи, милый, все мои догадки. Ты чудовищ так же преследуешь? – и, немного погодя, добавила: Понаблюдай за ним, он явно не так прост, как кажется».

***

Кириан действительно превзошел все ожидания – в первом испытании он оказался лучшим. Впрочем, было рано делать выводы. Однако, наблюдая за рыцарем, Геральт заметил пару вещей, которые его заинтриговали. Кириан ни с кем не общался и пока не проронил ни слова, ни разу не приоткрыл забрала, что успело сделать его самым загадочным и производящим впечатление на дам рыцарем – Геральт слышал его имя буквально повсюду, от каждой группы женщин, будь то убеленные сединами дворянки или молодые, усыпанные веснушками фрейлины. Юноша явно очень старательно пытался ходить не так, как привык. Деланная грубая и резкая походка Кириана очень бросалась в глаза, во всяком случае, ведьмаку. В обычной жизни он наверняка двигался бы куда легче и более плавно. Геральт с интересом наблюдал за состязаниями по верховой езде, хоть это и было, к сожалению, возможно лишь на старте дистанции. Но одно то, как легко и быстро юноша вскочил в седло перед самым началом состязаний, как держался в седле, как с места пустил лошадь в галоп – все его движения выдавали в нем то, что никакой он не рыцарь. И не оруженосец. И рыцарем никогда не был. Слишком естественно неправильными с турнирной точки зрения были эти движения. Создавалось полное впечатление, что он провел на лошади полжизни, не заботясь о красоте посадки и прочих парадно-рыцарских вещах. Кириан и здесь показал великолепный результат, оставив конкурентов далеко позади. Это легко объяснялось тем, что он был просто-напросто легче тяжеловооруженных рыцарей. Но Геральт подозревал, что дело было еще и в том, что опыта в езде по пересеченной местности и отрубании голов на полном скаку у юноши было куда больше, чем у всех участников состязаний, вместе взятых.

***

«Что ты думаешь по поводу Кириана?» – Йен, отхлебнув вино из бокала, медленно прикрыла глаза.

«Только то, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает. Рыцарем он никогда не был», – Геральт посмотрел на чародейку. – А почему ты спрашиваешь?»

«Очень хотелось бы, чтобы ты догадался, кто он такой, раньше, чем тебе придется драться с ним, – она улыбнулась и отставила вино в сторону, потянувшись за очередной книгой на прикроватной тумбочке. – Ну же, Геральт, не разочаровывай меня, а то я начну думать, что не такая уж и роза в твоем лице мне попалась».

Она раскрыла книгу на том месте, где остановилась прошлым вечером и сделала вид, что углубилась в чтение, но краем глаза периодически поглядывала на ведьмака и тихонько хихикала. В последнее время она стала постоянной посетительницей боклерских книжных лавок, и новые тома появлялись в доме с какой-то нечеловеческой скоростью. К тому же, Йеннифэр очень быстро читала.

Геральт молчал некоторое время, плохо скрывая раздражение, а потом решил все-таки нарушить гнетущую тишину: «Что читаешь?»

«Я не буду подсказывать тебе, кто Кириан на самом деле, - она повернулась к нему и улыбнулась. – Рассказы читаю. Там главный герой – детектив. Очень интересно, кстати. Ты вот подозревал, что можно без магии и ведьмачьего чутья, просто глядя на следы грязи в доме, раскрыть преступление?»

Йен явно ждала какого-то удивления от него, но, не получив реакции, продолжила: «Он работает в Новиграде вместе со своим лучшим другом, ветераном Первой Северной, который, якобы, эти истории потом и записал. Хочешь?»

«Нет, спасибо».

«Зря, Геральт, – и, немного подумав, добавила слегка язвительно, – Может статься, я просто предполагаю, ты бы что-то подчерпнул и понял наконец, кто Кириан на самом деле».

***

Утро второго дня было пасмурным и дождливым, что, однако, не останавливало сотни зрителей, буквально сидевших друг у друга на головах в ожидании начала боя. Моросил мелкий теплый дождь, когда на арену вышли рыцари. Геральт уже был уверен, кому предстоит драться с ним за титул победителя турнира – Кириан с огромным отрывом находился на самом верху турнирной таблицы. Исход третьего испытания предрешен, если только не окажется, что парень фантастически плох в ближнем бою на мечах. Затрубил герольд. Началось. Кириан, отбросив все ужимки грубого рыцаря с тяжелой развязной походкой, скрестил мечи с длинноносым рыцарем из Виковаро, имени Геральт не помнил. Юноша предугадывал все приемы соперника. Блокировал. Увернулся. Подставил подножку. Отпрыгнул легко, будто дикий кот. Парировал, оттолкнул. Резким замысловатым ударом выбил меч. Следующий. Геральт не мог поверить в то, что видел. Кириан двигался как ведьмак.

«Кириан из Цинтры! По правилам тебе предстоит сразиться за титул победителя с прошлого турнира! Героем Туссента! Прославленным Геральтом из Ривии!». Геральт ненавидел тяжелые доспехи, которые сковывали движения, но он был обязан, следуя традиции, стоять сейчас посреди арены в серебряных, украшенных ривийским гербом латах. Кириан же был все в той же легкой кольчуге. Он до сих пор ни разу не поднял забрала. Протрубил герольд. Трибуны затихли. Кириан эффектно провернув правую руку, выставив меч перед собой. Геральт медленно пошел вправо, меч на плече. Кириан выжидал. Пируэт, направил удар сверху вниз. Ведьмак блокировал. Зазвенела краснолюдская сталь.

Он мог перехватить меч юноши и приставить свой меч к его шее, и бой был бы закончен. Но ему отчаянно нужно было время, он не мог позволить себе такую роскошь, как закончить бой за один удар. Кириан пошел влево, держа меч у правого плеча. Геральт смотрел на то, как юноша двигался. Вообще по этому первому удару было понятно многое о нем – вспыльчив, принципиален, но при этом будто бы догадался, как Геральт будет блокировать его удар и сознательно повел себя так откровенно. Он тоже зачем-то тянет, хоть это и вовсе не в его интересах. Кириан направил меч острием на Геральта, держа его у левого плеча. Ведьмак собрался было нанести очевиднейший удар в левый бок, уже перенес вес тела на левую ногу чтобы сделать шаг, но в последний момент извернулся и отпрыгнул в сторону. Кириан не удержал равновесие, но в самый последний момент смог устоять.

Вновь ходьба по кругу. Кириан, проделав пируэт, повел меч снизу вверх. Геральт блокировал, вновь зазвенела сталь. Все эти пируэты и финты должны были о чем-то напомнить ведьмаку. И напомнили. В голове будто бы сложился пазл. Это было очевидно – легкая ведьмачья походка, прекрасное владение мечом, отлично держится в седле, скрывает лицо. Геральт, сделав шаг вперед, оттеснил рыцаря вправо серией быстрых ударов и, открыв на секунду спину, ударил с разворота. Кириан отскочил назад, но натолкнулся на камень и потерял равновесие, однако, устоял.

«Утопец или стрыга не будут тебе поддаваться, потому что ты не прошла ведьмачьих мутаций, Цири».

Она услышала и, медленно повернувшись к нему, помотала головой. Геральт ставил все золото Нильфгаарда, на то, что под этим шлемом она улыбается.

***

«Как тебе вообще могла прийти в голову такая идея?» – Геральт, прислонившись спиной к раскидистому дереву, взглянул на Цири.

«Ну, просто подумала… почему бы и нет, – она улыбнулась ему и поправила выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо. – Я скучала, Геральт».

«Ты могла просто приехать, если скучала. Ты же знаешь, что двери этого дома всегда открыты для тебя», - голос ведьмака звучал по-отечески раздраженно.

Цири пожала плечами и сорвала небольшой светло-голубой цветок. Некоторое время она рассматривала его полупрозрачные лепестки, а потом спросила: «Ты мне поддавался?»

«Понятия не имею, – Геральт посмотрел на нее. – Сама как думаешь?»

«Да?»

«Тогда я был бы плохим учителем»

«Значит, нет?»

«Тогда я был бы плохим отцом»

Солнце садилось, и виноградники, раскинувшиеся до самого горизонта, полыхали ярко-алым закатным солнцем. Раньше Цири сказала бы, что это тревожное время суток, но теперь она чувствовала лишь спокойствие и умиротворение.

«Рада, что Йен тебе ничего не сказала»

«Она знала все с самого начала, да?»

«Я написала ей письмо и рассказала о своем плане. Хотела сделать тебе сюрприз. Было интересно, в какой момент ты меня узнаешь»

Геральт шумно вздохнул: «А Кириан из Цинтры? Ты придумала?»

Девушка поджала губы: «Ну, мне помогли…»

Ведьмак приподнял бровь и вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

«Морвран… я имею в виду, генерал Воорхис. Я обсудила с ним этот план, – она вздохнула. – Он согласился, только если меня будет сопровождать эскорт из его людей».

Позже, сидя на террасе Корво-Бьянко втроем, когда небо уже было сине-фиолетовым и только у горизонта еще нежно светилось розовым, когда на долину спустилась прохлада, они долго разговаривали – Геральт, Йеннифэр и Цири. Казалось, будто бы дочь, уехавшая из родительского дома, наконец вернулась, соскучившись по родителям. Впрочем, так оно и было, разве нет? Геральт шутливо злился на чародейку за то, что она не рассказала ему про письмо от Цири, та, в свою очередь, демонстративно сомневалась в его детективных способностях, а Цири была безмерно счастлива, глядя на все это. Все когда-нибудь заканчивается. Цири уехала следующим утром, пообещав, что в следующий раз обойдется без участия в турнире. Геральт довольно долго смотрел, как она верхом на белой лошади и около пятидесяти нильфгаардских солдат исчезают в облаке пыли. Поддавался ли он ей на турнире? Кто знает.


End file.
